bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Iris Specchio Oceanico
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20637 |altname = Iris |no = 1608 |element = Acqua |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Recenti indagini hanno rivelato che Iris era in realtà un agente della Federazione di Elgaia. Nel frattempo, tuttavia, sono emerse testimonianze secondo cui Iris era riluttante e combattuta riguardo alla sua attività di agente. È improbabile che Iris avrebbe potuto mantenere la sua posizione nella Sala degli Evocatori se fosse sopravvissuta al ritorno da Ishgria, ma allo stesso tempo, è quasi certo che non sarebbe tornata nell’organizzazione all'interno della Federazione. Piuttosto, avrebbe potuto superare i suoi numerosi conflitti interiori e scegliere di sostenere i suoi compagni nella Sala degli Evocatori da dietro le quinte. |summon = Quel furbo vecchio cane... Affidare una missione a una ex spia come me. Tuttavia, voglio supportare |fusion = Scusa. Non so cosa dire... Va bene. Allora... grazie. |evolution = Non ingannerò mai più nessuno. Ho deciso di essere sincera con me stessa. Questa è la vera me! |hp_base = 5979 |atk_base = 2503 |def_base = 2227 |rec_base = 2092 |hp_lord = 7755 |atk_lord = 3083 |def_lord = 2807 |rec_lord = 2675 |hp_anima = 8872 |rec_anima = 2377 |atk_breaker = 3381 |def_breaker = 2509 |def_guardian = 3105 |atk_guardian = 2783 |hp_oracle = 7305 |rec_oracle = 3122 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Barriera della Divinità Oscura |lsdescription = +50% DIF e PS massimi; aumenta la capacità di riduzione danni durante la difesa; probabile riduzione danni del 20%; i danni subiti durante la difesa aumentano notevolmente la barra BB |lseffect =* * * durante la guardia |lsnote = 10% guard mitigation, fills 6 BC & 20% chance to reduce 20% damage |bb = Spine Glaciali |bbdescription = Potente combo di 14 attacchi d’acqua su tutti i nemici; aggiunge gli elementi fuoco e acqua agli attacchi per 3 turni; aumento riduzione danni durante la difesa per 3 turni; leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco e terra per 2 turni |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation & 10% element reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Culto di Evienice |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi d’acqua su tutti; aumenta i danni elem. di fuoco e acqua e aggiunge fuoco e acqua agli attacchi x3 turni; probabile riduzione ATT e DIF x1 turno agli attacchi x3 turni; riduzione danni da creature di fuoco e terra x2 turni |sbbnote = 125% elemental damage, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% & 10% element reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Croce dell'Ombra |ubbdescription = Combo di 21 attacchi d’acqua su tutti; aum. danni di acqua e fuoco x3 turni; riduce danni dalle creature di fuoco e terra x3 turni; probabile enorme riduzione di ATT e DIF x1 turno agli attacchi x3 turni; aum. riduzione danni durante la difesa x3 turni |ubbnote = 450% elemental damage, 100% element reduction, 50% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 30% guard mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Nuovo Sé, Vecchi Ideali |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando la barra BB è oltre il 50%; aumenta il numero dei colpi normali |esnote = 50% boost & adds +1 hit to each hit count |evofrom = 20636 |ccant = 50 |ccbbt = 14 |ccsbbt = 16 |ccubbt = 21 |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% DIF e PS massimi |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta ATT e DIF quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |omniskill1_2_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill2_cat = Aumento Attacco |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta i danni elementali |omniskill2_1_note = Aumento del 50% |omniskill3_cat = Barra BB |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB |omniskill3_1_note = Riempie 2-3 CB |omniskill4_cat = Riduzione Danni |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Impedisce i danni elementali |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Impedisce i danni da colpo critico |omniskill5_cat = Speciali |omniskill5_1_sp = 40 |omniskill5_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile leggero ripristino PS sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill5_1_note = 25% chance di curare il 20-25% del danno ricevuto |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno a BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 30% chance di ridurre ATT e DIF avversarie del 50% |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco e terra di BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = Incremento del 5%. Riduzione totale del 15% |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento danni elementali di fuoco e acqua del SBB |omniskill5_4_note = Incremento del 25%. Aumento del 150% totale |notes = |addcat = Spedizione ad Ishgria |addcatname = Iris Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT e DIF quando i PS solo oltre il 50% *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco e terra di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento danni elementali di fuoco e acqua del SBB |-| Set 2 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF e PS massimi *10 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano la barra BB *20 Sp - Impedisce i danni elementali *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile notevole riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno a BB/SBB *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di leggera riduzione dei danni subiti dalle creature di fuoco e terra di BB/SBB *30 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di notevole aumento danni elementali di fuoco e acqua del SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}